Family is what counts
by Samurai Wanderer
Summary: Duo's mind is taken over by the Shinigami within, can the family bond between the other pilots help Duo get through this? Please R&R!


Duo sat out in the middle of the destroyed city. A black feather in between his fingers and he twirled it slowly. He looked out into the sea's view, and could almost lose himself in the colors of the sunset. The blood red color of the sun made his heart beat fast, and his mind race. He could hear the cries of the people as he destroyed the city. He closed his eyes, listened to the screams, and dropped the feather and it danced in the breeze until it finally made it's way out to the ocean. Duo opened his eyes, and they were no longer the cobalt blue they once were, but were now the color of that blood red sunset over the horizon line. He stood up slowly and walked back to his Deathscythe. His braid swaying in the blood scented wind.

As Duo scanned over the ocean, his gundam's scythe skidded off of the waves. He soon came to the docking ship. He brought his gundam slowly to the hanger and docked it there as he waited for the other gundam pilots to arrive. Not to much longer after Duo docked, Quatre pulled in and docked as well, with Heero, Trowa and Wufei following behind. Duo walked past the pilots and Heero grabbed his arm.

"Huh?" Duo turned and matched Heero's eyes. Heero looked at Duo for a few moments before Quatre spoke.

"Duo!? What happened to your eyes!?" Quatre stepped forward, but before Quatre could examine Duo's eyes, Duo shoved Heero's hand away and turned around and ran. Duo suddenly stopped when he saw Hilde and Relena sitting in the commons room. Duo tried to run, but Hilde ran to Duo's side.

"Oh my god Duo!? What happened!?" She asked nervously. Duo wouldn't speak.

"DUO!?" Hilde cried and Duo grabbed her throat.

"SHUT UP!!!" Duo dropped Hilde hard and she looked at him sadly and yet afraid of him. Realizing what he had done, he looked at his hand and ran. His legs carried him to the hanger and he ran past the others again, and jumped into Deathscythe. He tried to close the door, but Heero was right on his tail, and stood in front of the door, forcing it to stay open. 

"MOVE HEERO!" Duo looked at him with anger and commanded him to move. Tears flowed from Duo's eyes as he angrily yelled at Heero to move. Suddenly, Quatre and Trowa appeared next to Heero and Quatre climbed into the cockpit and put his loose hand on Duo's tightened fist.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Duo cried for Quatre not to touch him. Quatre paid no heed to his cry.

"Duo….." Quatre looked at him remorsefully.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!!!" Duo tried to hit Quatre, but Trowa held his fist back. Duo looked down, his face now hidden behind his hair. Wufei stepped up and helped Heero hold the door open. Quatre switched for the Deathscythe's door to open. Duo screamed for them to leave him alone, but the pilots wouldn't listen.

"Duo, you have to tell us what's wrong!" Quatre told Duo quietly. Heero motioned for Quatre to switch places with him. They did and Heero held onto Duo's arm.

"Duo…you need to calm down…." Heero stated in his usual calm voice.

"NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Duo cried again.

"Duo….we aren't going to leave you alone until you tell us what's going on…." Heero again said in his casual voice. Duo's grip slowly loosened.

"He's always behind me….." An evil grin began to surface on Duo's face. Duo's grip immediately tightened again, and he hit Trowa in the face. Now getting pissed off, Heero gripped Duo's arm so tightly Duo screamed in pain.

"Stop it Duo!" Heero now commanding Duo to stop his attempts to escape.

"NO! LEAVE ME ALONE I SAID! WHY WON'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!?" Duo screamed. Wufei, fed up with his screaming, covered his ears in a feudal attempt to drown the noise out. Heero, jerked Duo's frightened head towards him. Duo's eyes had cried blood.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" He cried one last time. Heero leaned forward and embraced Duo. Duo sat there eyes wide and shocked by the event. His eyes slowly faded into the cobalt blue they once were, and his bloody tears turned to translucent streams upon his face. Quatre and the others all sat in a group hug. Duo still crying. Suddenly, a white feather floated into the hanger dancing on the breeze, and landed on Deathscythe's cockpit door.

_Even the Shinigami has friends, although he thinks he's alone._


End file.
